Fabienke
Fabienke (Fabi/'an and Ni/'enke) is the romantic pairing between Nienke Martens and Fabian Ruitenburg. View the Fabienke Gallery Fabienke Moments Season 1 In Season 1, Fabian defends Nienke to Patricia because she accuses her that she has something to do about Joyce's disappearance. Fabian doesn't like the idea that Nienke would go in the attic to prove that she can pass their 'initiation'.When Nienke was locked in the attic (because Victor came and Patricia immediately locks it) Amber and Fabian tries to do something to let Nienke out, without being caught by Victor.But Nienke gets out because of her picklocking skills. Since then, they were close and Nienke tells Fabian about the mystery.As they made progress, they spent much time together, going into the attic and listen to the gramophone, containing the Wax rolls that contains Sara's recordings at her time about the treasure. Nienke and Fabian sometimes visits her grandmother.Because Amber became suspicious about Nienke, she tells him about the mystery and joined Nienke and Fabian, making The Club of the Old Willow or 'Sibuna'.When they were assigned to make a play by Jason, Nienke and Fabian suggested that they should make a play about the life of Sara, which they told that it is related on Egyptian Mythologies and Treasures.Jason was impressed of the idea and lets Nienke and Fabian do the play. In the play, Nienke played as Sarah and Fabian as Victor.Nienke thinks of an idea to go to the house while Victor watches the play to get the Wax Rolls and record it on the house.Fabian was concerned about Nienke and told her that she should not go but Nienke insisted him that that is their only chance to record the Wax Rolls. Fabian waits for Nienke, and when she came back, she hugs her tightly. As they get close to each other and the episodes passed by, they develop feelings for each other. At the Finale of Season 1, Sibuna sacrifices Corvus to get the Graal but they were chased by Victor, van Swieten and at the same time, by Zeno.The house was in total chaos and every member of Sibuna tries to distract Victor and van Swieten and came running to every rooms. Fabian hids in the bathroom and pulls Nienke on it.They talk about how they gonna hide the Graal but suddenly Victor knocked and Nienke immediately hides.When Fabian opens the door, Victor forcefully enters the room and checks the shower curtains but she was not there, which leaves Fabian shocked.Then he slowly goes out of the room and have been called by Patricia in her room.He asked Patricia if she had seen Nienke but she said no and asked him back if he has the Graal and answers to her, saying that Nienke has it.Then Appie comes to the room.Ari was knocking the door furiously, telling them that they should open the door.Fabian, Patricia, Amber and Appie escapes by going on the windows of their room and went to the ball.Fabian was really worried about her and Patricia tries to comfort him.He decides to instead, find Nienke and leaves.But even before he can leave, Nienke was in the entrance, she rans to Fabian and hugs him. She tells him that she went to her Grandmother or 'Oma' (in Dutch) and changes his clothes there.They went to the dancefloor as Mara announces the King and Queen of the prom which unexpectedly, they were the king and Queen. Nienke and Fabian dances in the stage and says "Your amazing" in each other.Fabian was gonna say something to her but Nienke kisses her.That episode is where they shared their first kiss.Because of this in Season 2, Nienke and Fabian's relationship gets awkward. Season 2 Nienke and Fabian can't tell their feelings to each other.This makes their relationship awkward.On the first episode of Het huis Anubis Season 2, Nienke was writing in her diary when the members of Sibuna came and talked about the Graal, which they've hidden underneath the stage.Amber and Nienke was called by Victor to the office about the Graal but told him that the graal 'melted' which Victor believes.They celebrated with this and went back to the room.When Appie mentions the prom, Fabian suddenly leaves the room. Amber tries to help Nienke by meeting Fabian in the garden (which Fabian really asked her cause Mick was helping him with Nienke).Nienke wears a small earphone where she can hear Amber's voice and got to follow it cause Amber said so.What they didn't know that Mick also did the same thing with Fabian. Actually, Mick and Amber, together helps Nienke and Fabian in their relationship. But they're relationship gets more awkward and Victor ruins the plan.Fabian tried approaching to Nienke by giving her flowers, which he puts on her locker.Nienke opens the locker and sees the roses.Amber and Nienke didn't know who did it but appreciates it.While preparing for the karaoke party for Jason Winker, Amber tells Nienke to sing a song for Fabian which she gives a guitar and lets her sing. Nienke sang the song "I'm not so Tough" while Amber was listening on her on the bedroom. Fabian was approaching to their bedroom but heard Nienke singing, he sats on the wall, smiling while remembering her and showing his feelings for her.But at the same time, dissapointed to himself that he can't tell Nienke about his feelings for her. In the karaoke party, Nienke did sang the same song she sang while she and Amber was on their bedroom with a guitar. Fabian watches her sing and remembers everything they did together, until the prom while staring at her, smiling.The residents planned for a Halloween party for Mara Sabri before she leaves. At that time, Nienke and Amber tries to take advantage on going to the basement to solve the clue to the wall, which they did because Victor was distracted because he was talking to Noa, who was then, a newcomer to the house.Patricia and Joyce decided to play "Truth or Dare" which after Noa's turn, it was Fabian's turn.He chooses Dare and Patricia told him that he has to kiss Joyce.He never wanted but Joyce immediately kisses him and Nienke saw them and was very jealous.After the party,Joyce and Fabian went to the garden and stargazed.Joyce wanted to kiss him but Fabian doesn't want to and tells her that he doesn't has feelings for her because he still loves Nienke.Joyce totally understands this and Fabian went back inside the house.When Nienke and Fabian were locked in the bath room because Nienke takes care of the hen in her room (which was their science project but Fabian doesn't want to talk to Nienke), then argue until Nienke saw Amneris in the mirror and went to Fabian then Fabian told her that he and Joyce were only friends and kissed When Nienke was kidnapped by the Raven, Fabian and Amber went to find her,which they found her on a big house (Raven's castle).While Nienke was resting in her bed after she left in the hospital, she dreamed about her and Fabian, happy together.Then in Science competition, Fabian and Joyce were partners then Nienke disguise so she see what are they hiding, then when her wig was remove by her partner's mistake, then she leave and go in bathroom crying. then when she talk to Fabian, he explain everything that they just friends with Joyce.' ' Notes Note #1 :Fabian to Nienke Fabian:Bedankt voor de foto. Zo komen we er wel uit. English translation: Thank you for the photo, and so we have it. Notes #2 :Nienke to Fabian Nienke's note to Fabian when she was trying to apologize to him before was kidnapped. Note #3 :Fabian to Nienke Fabian's notes to Nienke when he was done writing his first note in the first picture.(see Note #1) Fabian : Nienke, ik hou van jou. English translation : Nienke, I love you Moments from Anubis: Het Pad der 7 Zonden (Path of the 7 Sins) Nienke and Fabian went to a camping trip with the residents, but suddenly the bus they're riding stops to a magical, forbidden place.Victor and van Swieten tells the residents to calm down and find a temporary place to stay for the night.They started walking until they found a small abandoned village, where they seen a statue and me "Graaf Rohan" written on the platform it stands (like a box).Nienke notices a hole that fits the key she just found suddenly (magically) in her pocket and plans to open it.But Jeroen notices Nienke and the key that she is holding and was curious, so he planned to get it from Fabian (since Nienke gave the key on Fabian) with the help of Appie.They've got the box out of the statue but they didn't know the statue just came missing and kidnapped Nienke.Fabian and the rest of the residents finds her,and face the challenges of the seven sins.Most of them failed, including (in order) Noa, Mick, Joyce, Patricia, Jeroen, Amber and Appie and was turned into stone.Until Fabian remains, Rohan and Fabian fights, which Fabian fights for Nienke.When Fabian was trapped on a corner, Nienke immediately opens the chest and lets Rohan's wife to be alive.After she opened the chest, Nienke and Fabian (and the rest of the residents) wakes up in the abandoned village, close to the statue.They all think that it is only a dream.Nienke tells Fabian her dreams and same for Fabian too.They thought that it is hust a coincidence that they had the same dream, but Nienke saw Fabian holding a sword, which proves it really happened. Trivia *'Fabienke' is the Dutch, original version of Fabina and Dani. *Fabian had a crush on Nienke since she lived on Anubis house. *Nienke got jealous a few times with Fabian because of Joyce. *In Season 2, their relationship was complicated and got break-ups, but gets back together again in the end. Category:Pairings Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Major Pairings Category:F/M